


Sweet Tooth

by Saradactyl (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, This is actually a sweet fic I swear, Top Komaeda Nagito, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day Fluff, mild body dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: “I hope so,” Hinata mumbled, pushing the container of desserts towards him. “Hanamura didn’t make all these for you to not like at least one of them.”Komaeda glanced down at the sweets, a mix between a sigh and a laugh leaving him as he pushed the box back. “Don’t think I can’t tell what you’re doing.”[Hinata has a hard time believing that he's alright and Komaeda has a hard time believing he's anything less than perfect.]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Addicted to post-canon content! And a spur of energy came last minute to write something for Valentine's day but I'm not feeling very _cute_ today so sprinkling some angst in there, just a bit.
> 
> Not reread, I literally wrote this in one sitting.  
> But it's generally quite fluffy, just be mindful of the tags!

Red and pink wrappers littered the floor near the garbage bin as Hinata picked through the heart-shaped box. It was a stereotypical arrangement, small cubes, and spheres of desserts put down in no particular order. The lid was flipped on its back, the underside listing the different flavors it contained. Half of the chocolates were cracked open, discarded when they had anko or salted caramel as a filling.

He barely noticed Komaeda as he sat at the edge of the bed, letting himself trace one of the black ink hearts trailing up his arms. They closed in around his scars, incisions tracing his muscles in a way that made them impossible to ignore. The hearts were scattered about wherever his skin was bare, which was a decent amount considering he was sitting in nothing but his boxers.

Komaeda was in the same state, with fewer hearts but the one against the prominently pale skin of his shoulder caught Hinata’s eye. Scarred skin — it was almost the texture of aged rubber — formed a ring around his neck, darker and more of a fleshy color than his actual skin tone. There were a couple of others on his marred arms, one near his wrist and another edging in around his elbow. 

“Are you alright now?” _Are you willing to talk to me about it?_

There was no right answer to that question. Either way, Komaeda would know that Hinata was not alright. He never really was nowadays. If the dark shadows under his eyes or the red creeping in at the corners of them weren’t enough, his voice was a dead giveaway.

“I already drew the hearts,” he croaked, not having the energy to even attempt a tired smile. “What’s the point of this exactly?”

He already knew why, Komaeda caught him staring too long in the mirror. It wasn’t his fault, there was an intricate maze that he really couldn’t escape etched into his skin. People do double-takes when he wears anything less than modest, not that he dared to do it on a regular occasion. Komaeda didn’t seem to care.

It resulted in where they were now, black hearts drawn over the both of them as an attempt to have Hinata less body-conscious. _“No place is off bounds,”_ Komaeda told him so Hinata tried to do as he was told, placing speckles where he felt he looked too long. He wasn't sure if it was going to work but he wouldn’t be risking ink poisoning if he wasn’t sure Komaeda would be able to pull something off.

He went first, placing a kiss where Hinata inked a heart on the center of his hand. The pen had dried, luckily, so he pulled back with no ink staining his lips. 

Hinata sucked at the melted bonbon stuck to the tips of his fingers before attacking the man’s shoulder, giving him a longing kiss against the burns fading and streaking against his upper back. The skin there was shiny and the shape there morphed into a mere smudge, forcing Hinata to wipe his mouth in case anything got on him. 

“I think that got inside my mouth,” he stated, not much of a complaint as he sat back down and let Komaeda choose which splotch of ink to tackle next.

He stared far too long but when Hinata started shuffling uncomfortably under his gaze, he moved towards the one near twinning incisions under his chest. The pen mark was much lower than where his scars were but Komaeda knew the intent. He used the marks as a guideline as he peppered kisses along both scars, watching in adoration as Hinata’s cheeks were dusted pink at the action.

Reaching for another candy, he pressed one of the ruptured ones against Komaeda’s mouth. His grey eyes widened in interest as he parted his lips, letting Hinata push the chocolate inside but not before gently pecking his fingers as he pulled them back. The sweet broke apart easily in his mouth, a spate of sugar hitting his taste buds and making his face scrunch in distaste before the sea salt of the caramel came through. 

He let out a pleasant hum as Hinata kissed the heart at the inside of his wrist. Komaeda reached for the lid of the box, scanning the variations of chocolate and picking up one of the ones filled with red bean paste while Hinata discreetly targeted the ink at his elbow. 

“These are surprisingly good.”

“I hope so,” Hinata mumbled, pushing the container of desserts towards him. “Hanamura didn’t make all these for you to not like at least _one_ of them.”

Komaeda glanced down at the sweets, a mix between a sigh and a laugh leaving him as he pushed the box back. “Don’t think I can’t tell what you’re doing.”

The distraction didn’t uphold as Hinata had wished, the brunet mimicking a sigh just as his partner had. Komaeda was too perceptive, which served as another thing that entertained Hinata well. But he wouldn’t entertain Komaeda when he neared his face, lips brushing against his own.

“No kissing, you just ate a red bean sweet,” he protested as he pushed his palm in between the both of them. “You know I hate that stuff.”

His response was a pathetic excuse of a high-pitched whine which he quickly withdrew as Hinata rubbed at his bloodshot eyes. Being too soft was not the right approach, he would get tired too quickly. 

He checked the list of confections again before choosing a bit of darker chocolate and popping it in his mouth. Hinata observed him curiously, his eyes flitting to the lid. There were scars against his thighs which he quickly placed a chaste kiss to before taking the box from Komaeda.

“Was that a good flavor?”

“Would you like to try it?”

The implication was clear and Hinata rolled his eyes at Komaeda’s expectant look. He nodded and was met with the man’s teeth before his lips, an expression of his eagerness. He groped the bedsheets as Komaeda pushed him down, slacking his jaw open with his index finger and thumb. Hinata could feel the coolness of Komaeda’s breath, opening his mouth wider and being met with a misshapen saccharine lump being pressed onto his tongue. 

“Oh!”

Komaeda pulled away and relished Hinata’s look of surprise while his lips twisted, trying to determine the flavor against all the other ones he had eaten earlier. He pushed his partner’s thighs apart, noting how many hearts he had drawn against his inner thighs and by the scars against the backside of his calves. 

“Mint?”

He bobbed his head at Hinata’s conclusion, his untamed hair tickling his legs. His eyes widened and he shivered as the mint caused Komaeda’s breath to raise goosebumps against his skin, pigmented from working out under the beating sun for so long. Pressing his lips to the incisions along his shin, Komaeda felt Hinata’s thighs squeezing against his hand in anticipation.

There was a distinct tan from where his fingers hooked and pulled down his boxers and Hinata flushed brighter when he felt those lips against the moist skin of his inner thigh. “Komaeda?”

It was a few light pecks and reassuring squeezes at first before he pushed Hinata’s legs up, having Hinata hold them up as he experimentally spread apart what he was looking towards. His breath was _freezing_ from the mint and Hinata was already bucking his hips when Komaeda finally pushed a finger in him. 

His other hand delicately traced the divots against the side of his hips, from nails long enough that they were scars that weren’t going to fade anytime soon. Blood welled in them long ago, as crimson as the nails that inflicted the pain and he knew Hinata was reminiscing when his breath lightened. Komaeda dug his own nails into his skin as he found himself adding a second finger, teeth lightly tugging at the bud of nerves that caused him to flail. 

Komaeda couldn’t tell what Hinata was sobbing about at this point, he hoped it was for good reasons. Hinata wasn’t fairly difficult to read but in times like these where he was willing to be vulnerable, it wasn’t as easy to tell what was cycling through his head.

“Koma... _uh,_ Nag _ito_ …” Hinata’s pleas were quiet, his voice straining to keep up as Komaeda thrusted his fingers at a quicker pace. He whimpered when his fingers pressed against a soft spot, Komaeda quickly taking note and pressing over it again. The grip against his own legs would be enough to cause purple to mar his skin, trembling enough to make up for the lack of noise.

Hinata’s fingers trailed along the hearts on his inner thighs, the heat making them disfigure into nothing but bluish streaks. The reminder of Komaeda’s presence in him only made his sight more blurred, a headache arising from the clash if this was alright. This... _was_ alright. He was allowed to have this, _she_ wasn’t here anymore.

His inked hand reached for Komaeda, not minding the blue staining the white sheets or his partner’s pale hand. He rubbed his thumb against the golden band over Hinata’s finger, not minding as his legs wrapped around the back of his head, pushing him further into Hinata. He wanted to tell Hinata that he was _alright_ , that he wasn’t _going_ anywhere. He wished that he didn’t have to hold onto his shoulders hard enough to _bruise_ , his nails digging deep enough to _bleed_.

The skin of his legs was getting softer the hotter it was getting and it made it easier to run his hands along them, his fingers brushing into the grooves of the scars. If Hinata could have given him the whole night, he would've made sure he knew how perfect he was. But as he clenched around his fingers and tongue, it appeared he was not going to last long. He wordlessly proceeded, stopping when Hinata whined _"stop, no"_ only to be pushed back down. Hinata seemed to be confused on what exactly it was he wanted but Komaeda could get a hint.

He came with a broken _“Nagito!”_ and Komaeda continued to lap his tongue until he felt Hinata loosen his grip. They both were bleeding now, Komaeda at his shoulders and Hinata at his hips. The mint mixed with recovering in the afterglow messed with his brain but Komaeda coaxed him through it, helping him sit upright and going through the wrappers to find the water bottle laying idly on its side. 

Komaeda scooted to his side, patting at the dry side of his leg while watching him relax from his high. Hinata wiped at the drying tears, his eyes burning from crying _twice_ now. At least the second time was for better reasons.

“Are you alright?”

Hinata exhaled, handing Komaeda the bottle as he grabbed the remaining chocolates, as well as the pills in their bedside drawer. “Sort of.”

His partner nodded knowingly, picking up another caramel chocolate and watching as it melted to make impressions of his fingers. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Hinata’s face was blotchy and he could feel his eyes burning again to cry tears he could no longer cry. “It was _her_.”

He babbled, something he seemed to find easier to do when he was tired, and Komaeda listened until his voice was faint. Hinata strained himself to speak and Komaeda let him, waiting until he could no longer say anything above a squeak. It was almost a look of confusion that crossed his face and he rubbed his throat before realizing he probably wouldn’t be able to say anything the next day.

“She can’t hurt you.”

Hinata tried to mouth something and he didn’t have to do much as Komaeda can easily tell what he was attempting to say. _“She already did.”_

“She can’t hurt you. Not _anymore_.”

He knows that, he _knows_ that, but it was so hard to believe that. Not when the hand holding him was made of metal, nor when his skin was something out of an accident. The experiment wasn’t an accident, however. It was a _mistake._

“Now, the candy is not replacing medication.” Komaeda took the prescription bottles and popped the cap off, handing one to him. “Let’s hope this knocks us out instead of the sugar keeping us up.”

Even he couldn’t argue, taking the pill and quickly grabbing another pair of shorts as Komaeda shuffled to grab the duvet. The ink was still smudged against the pallid covers, not that any of them were in a mood to care.

The chocolates were thoroughly melted by then and Hinata fell asleep with another burden off his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been so much better but it took me very little time and I didn't reread so let's hope there were no big contradictions.
> 
> I just want more fics of Komaeda comforting Hinata instead of the other way around, man has been through so much and I find it hard to believe he can just push that all aside.
> 
> EDIT: Do not do what Komaeda did, Hinata would've gotten an infection if he wasn't just extremely lucky!


End file.
